


Greenhouse Magic

by witchy_slut



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Comfort, Cordelia likes her hair pulled-, F/F, Feels, First Dates, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Mild Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, dominant Misty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_slut/pseuds/witchy_slut
Summary: I accidentally deleted this entire work and I’m kinda pissed,, but I fixed it :)
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted this entire work and I’m kinda pissed,, but I fixed it :)

“Miss Cordelia, can we go to the greenhouse again? It’s just so cool- oh! I- I’m sorry! I’ll come back another time!” Misty’s cheeks were a deep red when she turns to walk back out of the door. 

“Oh, no Misty it’s fine dear! I was just getting into the shower, but it can wait.” Cordelia pats the edge of her bed with a pleasant smile. Misty turns and walks back into the room, hearing the door close behind her. She sat on the bed, watching Cordelia but not too closely. She was in a towel gathering pajamas and looking for a specific lotion, Misty thought it a little unusual that the woman would want company right now, but she doesn’t exactly mind staying either. 

“What about the greenhouse now?” Misty’s eyes snap back up to meet Cordelia’s, though the woman was looking elsewhere. 

“Oh I- well I was wonderin’ if we could go there, tonight maybe. I just been havin’ a real hard time lately, feelin’ down I guess.” This made Cordelia turn and look at the girl, who in turn dropped her gaze again. 

“Misty,” The woman sat down beside her.

“You know you can talk to me. What’s going on?” She extended her hand to grasp Misty’s, which was rested on the girl’s thigh. This made Misty inhale sharply, but she composes herself quickly. 

“I’m just not quite sure I fit in here. I mean- I know we’re all witches but besides that I feel real outta place. The plants, mud, healing... it helps me a lot.” Misty continues her soft stare at the floor, but Cordelia takes her chin between her thumb and index fingers, lifting it. They lock eyes and Misty can’t look away now, this made her feel extremely uncomfortable but also safe. This was Cordelia, and she’s always known a sense of safety with the woman that she hadn’t felt in anyone else. 

“You’re right in a sense, you’re not like the other girls. You’re kinder, gentler, a sweeter soul. But you do belong here Misty, we need you and you’re just as much a part of this coven as any one of us. And you are really good with your hands.” Misty immediately blushes at Cordelia’s strange choice of words. Cordelia felt embarrassed at her phrasing, a feeling she didn’t know all that well.

“I didn’t mean- I- well you’re good with- with the plants and mud and resurgence and- stuff with your hands. You know what I mean...” Misty studies Cordelia as the woman blushes furiously and stumbles over her words, she’d never seen Cordelia like this. She was always confident, sure of everything (that didn’t have to do with her mother). It was reassuring that even she could be vulnerable. Misty grips Cordelia’s hand tighter.

“I know what ya mean miss Cordelia. And I bet you’re good with your hands too...” Misty decided to test the waters of their relationship. She’d liked Cordelia from the moment she saw her, and finally, tonight she said the hell with it. She didn’t have much to lose if things weren’t what she thought, but she had a feeling there was something between them. The both of them. The way Cordelia stuttered when Misty walked in a room, avoiding eye contact but staring at the girl every time she thought Misty wasn’t looking, her warm smiles during Misty’s moments of excitement. So, here she was, making the boldest of assumptions and the most demure of flirtatious hints. 

Cordelia’s head snaps back up and she meets the curious girl’s eyes with an intense yet comfortable stare. The two sat there for seconds, just staring at one another. With slightly shaky breath, voice barely above a whisper, Misty finally spoke. 

“Miss Cordelia... can I kiss ya?” The woman nods, shocked to the point of not being able to make the first move. Misty holds steadily onto Cordelia’s hand, moving her other hand to cup the woman’s face. She leans in slowly, switching her gaze between Cordelia’s eyes and her lips. Misty pauses directly in front of her face, feeling their breath mix. A second later she was crashing into plump lips with her own. Cordelia slips her hand out of Misty’s grasp and runs her finger through the girl’s hair.

“Shower with me.” Cordelia breathes, breaking the kiss finally. Misty sighs at the loss of contact, and went back to kissing the woman’s lips. As she pulls away, this time she tugs at Cordelia’s bottom lip with her teeth. Smiling wildly and looking away afterward, she answers. 

“Are ya sure? I- I mean what if ya don’t like... how I look?” Cordelia chuckles, grabbing Misty’s hand and leading her from the bed to the bathroom. The door closes behind them and Misty’s eyes meet Cordelia’s once more. 

“You’re absolutely stunning Misty Day. Stunning, you hear me?” The girl blushes wildly and looks away again. 

“Okay but ya can’t look until I say so.” Cordelia giggles and kisses Misty quickly before stepping into the shower, dropping her towel outside. Misty fiddles with her clothes, getting down to her undergarments as the water starts running. She sheds the last of what she was wearing, and before stepping into the shower she speaks. 

“Okay, ya can look.” Cordelia wastes no time, gazing at the pale body in it’s entirety as soon as she steps in. The warm water hit Misty’s skin and she smiles, staring as Cordelia gawks over her figure. 

“Miss Cordelia you’re makin’ me nervous.” The woman pulls Misty closer by her hips, and they both groan at the skin to skin contact. Cordelia runs her fingers down Misty’s spine, across her sides and up her rib cage. She rolls both of the girl’s nipples between fingers, before lightly pinching each one. Misty gasps, she’d never been touched like this and it feels heavenly. 

“There’s no need to be nervous darling. And you know you can just call me Cordelia, right? Or Delia.” Misty was too wrapped up in other sensations to respond with actual words. Her eyes flutter shut, she bites her lip and squeaks as Cordelia tests her theory by pinching a nipple harder. 

“You’re quite sensitive there, aren’t you?” Cordelia replaces one of her hands with her mouth and begins licking, sucking and lightly nipping at the nub. 

“Mhm!” Misty gasps and holds the back of Cordelia’s head, urging her to give more. The woman moves Misty’s hand away, intertwining their fingers instead as she begins biting and kissing her way up to the witch’s jaw. After a bit of teasing, Cordelia sucks hard at Misty’s pulse point, causing a loud moan and the fingers gripped between her own to tighten.

“So very sensitive.” Cordelia’s voice was lower than usual, dripping with seduction, and it drove Misty absolutely wild. And suddenly she feels a lack of everything besides their intertwined fingers, groaning, she opens her eyes. 

“We’ve got to actually shower you know.” Misty whimpers and furrows her brow, maintaining eye contact. 

“Oh to hell with the goddamn shower.” Cordelia states, turning off the water and leading Misty out of the shower, straight to the bed. She pushes the girl’s shoulders gently, urging her to lay down. She complies and Cordelia drops to her knees. Misty hesitates to open her legs and the woman stops.

“Misty, we don’t have to-“

“I want to. I just... I never... well ya know.” Cordelia smiles, standing and climbing into the bed beside Misty. They both turn to their sides to gaze at each other. Cordelia tucks a piece of hair behind the girl’s ear.

“You’ve never been with a woman.” Misty blushes hearing this, as it wasn’t exactly the case. 

“I ain’t never... been with anyone.” She looks away but is quickly brought back to Cordelia’s eyes. 

“If you still want to then I’ll be gentle.” Misty smiles and nods. The woman leads her to roll onto her back before straddling her. Cordelia trails her digits ever so lightly down Misty’s stomach, stopping at her abdomen. She bends down to kiss Misty deeply and tenderly. The girl opens her legs as wide as she can, smiling into the kiss, heart pounding and hands shaking, but she wants this more than anything. She takes in a sharp breath as Cordelia’s fingers begin tracing slow circles around her clit. Misty pulls the woman down for another kiss, moaning into her mouth as she felt more pressure added between her legs. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Delia pulls out of the kiss to remark, making Misty blush but she was feeling too much to do anything else. The woman kept a steady and slow pace with her fingers until Misty spoke with breathy words.

“D-Delia please, I need more.” The woman above her smiles, stopping her movements completely. This made Misty whine loudly.

“Shhh, you’re alright darling. You’ll see where I’m going with this.” She smiles before claiming those lips she could never get enough of. Kissing down Misty’s pale figure, she pays extra attention to her taut nipples, making the girl groan and squirm. Delia giggles and the vibrations elicit a loud moan.

“You’re so pretty when you moan for me.” She makes her way down between the girl’s legs, looking up for final confirmation. She meets cerulean orbs and an already panting mouth. Lowering her head, never looking away from Misty, she makes one slow lick and the girl’s eyes roll back before she drops her head. Cordelia swirls her tongue around Misty’s clit before sucking, and continuing those administrations until she has the girl so worked up that her legs are shaking.

“F-fuck Delia! Oh god, fuck-“ she lets out a guttural groan when the woman stops. 

“Shhh.” Cordelia hushes and slowly pushes a single finger inside the girl at the same time. With slow strokes, she makes sure Misty is okay before going back to her clit with her tongue. Misty whimpers and moans above, trying not to make too much noise.

“M-more...” Delia looks up, keeping the pace with her finger. 

“Another finger? Are you sure? You’re so tight, I don’t want to hurt you.” Misty hums in adoration. 

“I’m sure- oh! Y-ya won’t hurt me Delia. C’mere.” Cordelia moves back up the girl’s body, hovering above her before being pulled down into a kiss. When the kiss ends, they look into each other’s eyes as Delia slips another finger inside Misty. 

“God fucking damn...” Misty moans and surprises Cordelia with her language, but the woman won’t be distracted for long. She gazes as Misty, even after the girl’s eyes roll back and close again, as her fingers glide deeply in and out, curling and twisting. The swamp witch holds on to Delia’s shoulders, accidentally leaving scratch marks down her back. It doesn’t take long for Misty to near her orgasm, and when Cordelia uses her thumb to tend to the girl’s bundle of nerves, she cums hard. 

“Delia!” She screams at the top of her lungs, shaking and clenching even tighter around the woman’s fingers. Cordelia let’s her come down from her high before laying beside her again. 

“I- I’m sorry for screamin’ so loud... it just- felt really good.” Misty blushes but Delia smiles. 

“I didn’t mind at all, though one or both of us may have some explaining to do in the morning.” A silence falls between them, comfortable silence as Cordelia holds Misty.

“Delia... can I...” Cordelia, knowing exactly what the girl wants, decides to make her say it. 

“Can you what beautiful?” Misty sighs and bites her lip. 

“I- I wanna fuck ya.” Delia smiles and kisses her lover. 

“You can.” She watches as Misty lights up. The girl rolls on top of Cordelia and kisses her. She giggles before kissing the woman’s jawline, kissing and nipping at her neck. Misty whispers right next to her ear. 

“I gotta be gentle with you, Miss Cordelia?” The woman below her shivers at the words, soon after feeling a tongue trace her collarbone.

“No.” She moans. Misty speaks between laying soft kisses. 

“Ya sure? I wouldn’t wanna break an angel like you.” Delia exhales sharply as her breathing gets heavier when Misty’s tongue reaches a nipple. She soon moves further down, placing open mouth kisses down her rib cage, to her hips and inner thighs. 

“Mmm.. please don’t be gentle Misty.” Cordelia moans as she feels the girl’s breath over her heat. The swamp witch imitates the slow lick that Cordelia had given her, but she dips her tongue past the woman’s folds, into her as far as it would go. 

“Oh fuck...” Misty giggles, sending vibrations through Delia that make her back arch slightly. Misty was good, so good that it made the woman doubt her claim to be a virgin. The way she flicks her tongue while sucking Cordelia’s clit felt like sheer heaven, the way she dips her tongue inside, the way she-

“Oh! God Misty- please m-more.” Delia was ripped from inside her own head when the girl rolls a finger deep inside her whilst sucking her bud of nerves. Misty complied, adding a second finger and keeping her mouth exactly where it was. She makes a decision in that moment of ecstasy, the moment with Delia clouding her senses and she knows she would do anything for this to be a regular thing. And she adds a third finger, making Cordelia scream out in pleasure. 

“H-here...” Misty hears the breathy moan and sucks hard before gently letting go, keeping the pace with her fingers she comes up to meet Cordelia’s eyes. As she watches her lover get closer and closer, she begins to imitate the motions Delia did with her. But she gets impatient and, remembering that she needn’t be gentle, speeds up the pace of her fingers and uses her hips as reinforcement for her thrusts. She moans right along with Cordelia, Misty couldn’t help herself. This woman is so intoxicating. 

“M-is-ty- fuck! fuck! fuck!” Delia was so close now, and Misty makes another bold decision. She grips the woman’s throat lightly at first, but seeing her reaction Misty quickly squeezes harder. The bed now moved with the thrusts, and in a second the woman’s back arches painfully so off the bed, she shakes and lets out a long, shaky moan. Misty puts pressure on the woman’s clit and slows to a halt inside her, waiting for her to come down from her high before she kisses her. Cordelia wraps her arms around Misty’s waist, making her wobble and collapse on top of the woman. They both giggle and roll onto their sides. 

“I was right ya know.” Misty bites her lip and smiles. Cordelia laughs. 

“About?” Misty twirls a lock of her lovers hair in her fingers, wrapping a leg around her waist and inching closer to her face before answering. 

“Well I figured you’d look positively divine when ya cum...” Misty pushes her knee between Cordelia’s thighs, earning a gasp. She wraps her arm around the woman’s waste, pulling her closer and in turn causing her to grind on the knee between her legs. 

“Fuck Misty...” the girl hushes her with a kiss, pulling away only to whisper to her lover again. 

“All over my fingers Miss Cordelia, and the sheets... did I make ya feel that good?” Delia nods, trying hard to keep from closing her eyes as the girl begins to move her knee back and forth. 

“M-Misty I don’t know if I can... cum again.” Misty only chuckles and firmly grips the woman’s thigh. 

“Oh but you will darlin’” Delia holds the girl’s face in her hand, breathing heavy and labored, rutting against the knee so generously provided. She could already feel her second orgasm getting closer, ready to rip through her.

“Delia, you’re gorgeous.” Misty traces up and down the woman’s spine with her fingertips. Cordelia moans and shivers, already about to be pushed over the edge again. 

“Fuck...” Misty pulls Delia even harder against her thigh and that’s enough to make her body tremble as a half scream tears through her. The swamp witch smiles and lets Cordelia ride out her orgasm on her thigh. Once the woman opens her eyes again, Misty’s smiling and gazing at her. Both women pull each other in for a rough and sloppy kiss, running fingers through hair, desperate tongues roaming, wrapping around and delicately stroking each other’s skin.

Minutes turn into hours as they lay there, tracing shapes over soft flesh, talking and just enjoying being together, eventually falling asleep in the warm embrace of one another. 

The next morning Cordelia awakes to an empty bed. At first she’s alarmed, until she hears Rhiannon playing and water running from the bathroom. The water soon turns off, and her ears are filled with the singing of her lover. Misty opens the door and dances out in a cloud of steam with a toothbrush in her mouth, taking it out to sing the chorus and twirl once before opening her eyes. She blushes a deep red and her eyes drop to the floor. 

“Sorry if I woke ya... I just-“ Cordelia props herself up on her elbow and interrupts. 

“You didn’t darling. You have a lovely voice by the way.” She smiles and Misty cracks a smile as well before finishing brushing her teeth in the bathroom. When she comes out, Delia is standing there already dressed and put together for the day. Misty giggles in surprise. 

“That was fast. Hey do ya think we could go to the greenhouse today?” Cordelia walks up to the swamp witch and pulls her in for a kiss. 

“Of course we can, it’s my greenhouse.” Misty smiles widely and starts to hurry around the room but abruptly stops. 

“My clothes-“ 

“You can manifest them love.” With a little help and focusing, Misty indeed does manifest her clothes. She gets dressed and excitedly heads for the door, stopping again however. 

“Delia?”

“Hmm?” The woman calls from her vanity as she dons her second earring before standing meeting her lover. 

“What if they heard us? And- and what do we say? I- how am I suppose to answer questions when I don’t rightly know what ya want? And what if one of em’ reads our minds and knows if we’re lyin’-“ Delia presses a finger to her lips. 

“Just tell the truth. If they say or ask anything, tell them. Or let me. And what I want is you. I don’t know what last night meant to you but I’ve never felt this way for someone before. Misty I...” the woman pauses, regretting the last portion of what she said. 

“What is it?” The swamp witch furrows her brow in confusion, but gets a simple smile in return. 

“Nothing. Just tell the truth, the girls won’t mind I’m sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Miss Cordelia, I really like ya and I know we didn’t talk about what we are or nothin’ but- well, I guess Queenie’s right bout the awkwardness. So, I’d like to ask ya to dinner tonight.” The room gives way to silence for a while. Misty only stood there, standing her ground but hating every humiliating second that her rosy cheeks were on display, up until her answer.

“So we’re just gonna sit here and act like we all didn’t hear these two lovebirds getting it on last night? Screaming even-“ 

“Madison!” Zoe hisses, causing the immature witch to roll her eyes in annoyance.

“Well I just wanna know if they’re going out. Since the only other option would be them both acting weird all the time. Tell me you guys are dating, I really hate awkward situations.” Queenie turned to Cordelia, who was metaphorically staring holes into her toast as she buttered it to excess, just to keep from having to make eye contact with the witches. 

Misty sat quietly next to the woman, chewing on her bottom lip and feeling quite uncomfortable herself. She was, after all, the first one to blame for that screaming ordeal last night. Looking up for a split second, she realizes all eyes were trained on Cordelia. Glancing over at her lover, she sees the woman more nervous than ever and immediately feels a pang of guilt. She takes a deep breath and stands. All eyes were now focusing on her, sizing her up, prying into her thoughts. She shuts all of it out and looks at Cordelia, who is gazing up at her in what she recognizes as disbelief and confusion. 

“Miss Cordelia, I really like ya and I know we didn’t talk about what we are or nothin’ but- well, I guess Queenie’s right bout the awkwardness. So, I’d like to ask ya to dinner tonight.” The room gives way to silence for a while. Misty only stood there, standing her ground but hating every humiliating second that her rosy cheeks were on display, up until her answer. 

“Please, just call me Delia like normal. And dinner sounds lovely.” The woman smiles as she sees the excitement in Misty’s face that the girl quickly hides. 

“Then it’s a date! I’ll be in the greenhouse if anybody needs me.” Madison snorted as she watched the witch scamper away, humming a Fleetwood Mac song. 

“Only time we’ll need her is when Cordy’s being a bitch. Fix her right up if she’ll scream some more.” Madison stands at this point, anger elevating inside her. The girls are stuck in heavy confusion, so much so that they say nothing to defend their headmistress. 

“You don’t even know her!” The woman sighs.

“That’s enough Madison.” The young girl scoffs.

“What’s the matter, I’m not hippie enough? Not stupid enough for you?” She laughs smugly, leaning close to Cordelia’s face. 

“That’s it isn’t it? You need some stupid swamp witch to make you feel superior, powerful. Well, you’re not-“ Madison’s interrupted by her back hitting the wall hard, before falling completely.

“I warned you Madison. Let your emotions get in the way of anything at this school, and you will be kicked out. One more time, and you’re gone! Yes, I’m with Misty. No, she isn’t you, and you never had even the slightest chance with me. Get. Over. It.” Everyone in the room was floored by the harsh tone itself, not to mention the words that left Cordelia’s mouth. However, the woman herself just walks up to Madison who was still on the floor. Bending down, she spoke again with venom lacing her words.

“And you’re wrong, I don’t need to feel powerful. Misty fucked me, twice. So the next time you’d like to call someone names, I suggest you say it to them. Or didn’t you learn your lesson last time the two of you fought?” And with that the headmistress walks away, heading for the greenhouse.

Standing and quickly trying her best to recoil behind her mask of callousness, Madison lets out another snort. 

“Only twice? Embarrassing.” She storms back up to her room, leaving the other two girls dumbfounded. They only look at each other with gaping mouths, unable to speak. 

Cordelia enters the greenhouse with a heavy sigh, lightly slamming the door behind her. This causes Misty to jump and turn to face the woman, realizing who it was and smiling warmly before dropping said smile. 

“Are ya alright Miss Cordelia?” The Cajun asks with mild worry.

“Misty please stop calling me Miss, and I’m fine I just...” The woman trails off, looking downward now. 

“Delia,” Misty walks to meet her lover, raising the woman’s chin so that their eyes met. “What’s the matter?” Hearing the question, Cordelia finally caves. The girl’s kindness and worry is inescapable now, especially now.

“Madison used to have a thing for me... she told me a while back and I let her down as easy as I could, I told her not to let her feelings effect her abilities. But I fear it’s only gotten worse. When you left just now, she had an outburst and I-“ the woman lets out a choked sob. “She called you stupid and it got to me and I let my feelings run me I- I flung her against the wall... I said awful things to her. And the other girls were right there.” A tear ran fast down Delia’s cheek as she looks up at Misty. 

“It ain’t your fault Cordelia. Madison’s a strong girl, I’m sure she’ll be jus’ fine. Either way she’s a bitch, but you’re still an amazin’ leader. Hey look,” the swamp witch caresses her lover’s cheek with a pained smile. “We don’t gotta be together if ya don’t wanna. If it hurts ya this bad- if I cause ya pain or guilt or anythin’... well I wouldn’t be able to live with myself Delia.” Streaks of tears run freely down the older woman’s face now.

“Are you insane?” She held the Cajun’s face with both hands, staring deeply into crystal blues. “Misty darling, you’re all I’ve ever wanted. Since the moment you walked in and our hands met, I knew you were special. I have you now, all of you, finally, and you’re not going anywhere if I have anything to say about it. I want this, I want you. Don’t ever doubt that.” Their eyes never leave each other’s and when Cordelia finished speaking, the girl before her was watery eyed as well. 

“I- I dunno what ta say-“ Misty is cut off by the soft, luscious lips of her lover meeting her own. They embrace each other, hands wrapping around each figure as their kiss becomes deeper. More passion entering their minds, they stay like this for a good few minutes. Once pulling away, neither woman could take their eyes off of the other’s mouth. Both noticing their lips being lightly bruised and noticeably red. 

“Delia...” Misty sighs breathily as the older woman’s eyes linger hungrily on the body in front of her. 

“Yes babydoll?” Cordelia had never called Misty anything besides her name, so this shocked them both. Misty felt a knot in her stomach and the wetness between her legs nearly dripping, and knew she liked the new title. The other woman quickly sees the signs of uncomfortable longing, and comes to the same conclusion. 

“We can’t...” Misty whimpers, almost unwilling to let the sound go as her throat forces it. She feels rough hands on her hips, fingernails digging into soft flesh underneath clothing. 

“Can’t what? We aren’t doing anything.” Biting her lip, Delia smiles and drags her fingernails up and under Misty’s shirt. The younger woman gasps before groaning at the delightfully sharp assaults on her pale torso. Cordelia kisses the girl again, breaking away only to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Misty closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of those lips and hot tongue. When she feels nipping and sucking at her pulse point, she’s jolted back to reality. Her hand quickly jerks the head of her lover back by her hair, earning a moan that neither woman was expecting. 

“After dinner.” Misty spoke in a low growl, wanting to wait but getting incredibly turned on already. She isn’t normally one to take control, but her base instincts do kick in occasionally. This leads to her roughly taking charge sometimes, and though this is her first time really doing something like that with Cordelia, both women immediately know that neither would have full control all the time. Cordelia looks right into the girl’s eyes and lifts an eyebrow before posing a question.

“Why wait for dinner when you can have dessert now?” Misty felt her knees weaken a bit before she composed herself. She lets go of the blonde locks I’m her hand and steps back. Cordelia follows, insistent on getting what she wants. 

“Delia, we’re waitin’ ‘til after dinner.” Misty’s face is so serious that the older woman giggles quietly before retreating back to her seductive state. She pushes her body against the Cajun’s again, trapping her between a table. 

“Pull my hair again... then maybe-“ Misty needn’t another moment to ponder this, the pause her lover took was long enough. She swiftly snakes a hand up the back of Cordelia’s neck and grabs a fistful of her hair, roughly pulling it down so that her neck was on full display. Raising a brow, she speaks again. 

“There ain’t no maybes Miss Cordelia.” The woman I’m front of her hums pleasantly, embracing the slight pain being delivered. Her eyes flutter back open when her head is dropped back down, nodding at Misty’s statement. 

“Good.” The swamp witch smiles warmly and kisses the older woman once more. “Now come help me with this!” Delia beams with contentedness watching her lover fumble with vials, liquids and plants, never looking up as she rambles on about what she’s in the process of making. 

“Damn you’re beautiful.” The swamp witch blushes at the sudden compliment, allowing her softer side to once again gleam through. 

“Delia c’mon and help me!” The young witch still hasn’t learned to take a compliment yet, though neither has Cordelia so she never bothers her about it. The woman quickly walks to where her love stands and gets busy helping. The two spend hours in the greenhouse before Misty realized neither of them had eaten. She pulls an apple out of thin air, catching the other woman’s eye. 

“That was impressive.” Misty smiles at the compliment, handing Cordelia the apple before grabbing one for herself. 

“Thank ya.” She says quietly, not exactly knowing what else could be said.

The two eat, tend to plants, practice healing, learn new spells, Cordelia teaches Misty about many different plants, and they both reveal more about themselves, eventually noticing the sun setting. Cordelia takes off the apron she’d put on earlier, finishing up an herb mix with her lover before the two walked back to the house. 

“So nice of you to finally join us.” Madison retorted, as if the girls had been waiting there all day. Yet no one else was in the living room with her. In fact everyone else had been busy all day.

“We came in ta get ready for our date.” Misty spoke, glaring at the girl before catching up to Cordelia, who had ignored her and kept walking to her room. The woman turned as she reached her door, remembering Misty wasn’t really given a room yet. The girl had taken to sleeping in the greenhouse on a pile of blankets, which Delia hadn’t noticed because it wasn’t in the way. However Misty did tell her this in the greenhouse.

“Would you like to move into my room? All your things have already been moved here, I asked Zoe to do that earlier.” Misty raised her eyebrows and blinked. 

“If it ain’t no trouble then I’d love that.” Cordelia giggles and urges the girl into her room, closing the door behind them. 

“It’s no trouble at all darling.” She pulls Misty close for a kiss and they both smile. The two shower and Misty got completely ready first. She had put on her best dress, white material that flows even in mild wind and has lace accents. She still wore her boots, jewelry and headband. The two decided to surprise each other which was hard since they now shared a room. They worked it out to where Misty would get ready first while Cordelia stayed in the bathroom, and when Misty was finished she would go downstairs to wait for the older woman. Misty took less time to get ready and Cordelia didn’t mind staying in the bathroom, it gave her time to do her hair and put on what little makeup she would. 

“Alright babe, I’m gonna go downstairs now.” Misty said before stepping out and closing the bedroom door. Cordelia blushed wildly as she finished flattening her hair, realizing Misty hadn’t really given her any pet names until now. Her heart fluttered and she bit her lip in excitement. The headmistress hurried out of the bathroom and got dressed. She donned a black dress, skintight silk that came a little more than midway down her thighs and was open at the back. The woman stepped into her black heels before doing mascara and perfecting her lipgloss. The last step was earrings, golden, diamond encrusted strips that dangled below her earlobes. She stepped back and peered into the mirror above her vanity. 

Something felt missing, she thought for a moment before her eyes fell on a white gold pendant that hung on a gold chain. It hadn’t been there before, but things showed up and disappeared all over the house, all the time. The pendant was a triquetra, a protective symbol used by witches for centuries. It was the woman’s grandmother’s, and she’d given it to Delia as a young child. 

“Make sure to never let your mother see this. And whatever you do, keep it out of her hands.” She remembered the words fondly, as they reeked with knowledge and foreseen strength.

Not having her mother to worry about for the moment, she wrapped the delicate chain around her neck and secured the hook. She took a breath when she found herself in the mirror next, truly believing for the first time that she was absolutely beautiful. Not wanting to keep her love waiting any longer, Cordelia grabbed her clutch and headed for the door. She descended the stairs a bit slower, being mindful of her possibility to fall in heels. When she stepped into the living room, she immediately noticed all the girls had gathered around Misty. They paid her compliments and expressed how happy and excited they were, all but Madison who’s eyes immediately centered on the older woman when she walked in. 

“Delia...” Misty gasped and couldn’t peel her eyes away from the sight in front of her. Cordelia, in her newfound confidence, scaled the room to meet the Cajun. The both of them were enchanted by the other. Misty looked like an angel in its purest form, and Cordelia looked as if she was the most elegant enchantress in all the world. Well, at least now both women looked their part. 

“You look stunning.” Cordelia bit her lip as she smiled and finally met Misty’s eyes, giving this compliment. The two shared a short kiss, quickly being reminded the girls were there too when Queenie cleared her throat loudly. They giggled after pulling away. Delia reached her palm out, turning it up. Misty took her hand and the older woman made sure the girls were fine for the night, thanking them for being so kind. The swamp witch smiled at her lover, she was always so caring and gentle, even more so with her responsibilities, especially if the girls were involved. After getting well wishes and assuring words from the girls, even from Madison who was now in the process of acceptance, the two left. They reached a nice restaurant and Misty sighed. 

“Delia I don’t have any money.” She said with a frown. The woman in the driver’s seat giggled. 

“Neither do I darling, no one at the academy does. We don’t work for profit.” Misty, confused, started to question but was stopped by her answer. Cordelia focused, chanting a short Latin incantation, and paper bills appeared to burn their way between her fingers. Misty smiled, still bothered about who was paying, but deciding not to worry about that.

They walked hand in hand, into the restaurant and to their table. Everyone in the place, and on the street seemed to be entranced by the perfectly gorgeous and angelic couple. The both of them had found a level of confidence in each other, and in turn in themselves. They smiled kindly at whomever they caught staring, not paying enough attention to anyone to catch many of the eyes on them. Their attention was on each other, and currently the menu. After ordering, they talked as they’d been doing all day. Seemingly never lacking for words, the two could talk to each other for days on end. When their food came they thanked the waiter who, like everyone else, was enthralled by their beauty and energy. After dinner they went to a secluded field to stargaze, it was a warm summer night so neither of them were cold. They talked all the while, periodically staring at each other until one of them looked away shyly.

“We’re here to look at the stars Delia.” Misty nearly whispered, turning her attention back to the sky. The swamp witch felt an index finger urging her chin, and so she turned her face again. 

“Darling, you are the most enchanting star I’ve ever seen.” Misty smiled wider than she ever thought possible before she planted a soft kiss on the lips in front of her. 

“Wanna go back home now?” Cordelia nodded and smiled seductively in response. But neither had a chance to move before Misty was being pulled closer by her shirt collar.

“Don’t forget what you made me wait all day for.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ya look beautiful Cordelia. I wanted ta come slide my hand between those gorgeous thighs right in the restaurant.” Delia moaned, hearing Misty talk like that between kisses and bites on her neck and chest was so intoxicating.

The two walked in the front door casually, as not to call attention from anyone who may still be awake. They noticed Zoe levitating in meditation in the living room, candles lit all around her. Deciding the girl was responsible enough not to summon another wicked spirit or burn the house down, they bypassed her quietly and ascended the stairs. When they got to the top, they heard Queenie snoring and Madison moaning. Knowing they’d soon be following in her footsteps, the two chuckled. Misty pushed Cordelia into their room, closing the door absentmindedly behind them and holding the woman’s face as her back touched the wall. 

“Ya look beautiful Cordelia. I wanted ta come slide my hand between those gorgeous thighs right in the restaurant.” Delia moaned, hearing Misty talk like that between kisses and bites on her neck and chest was so intoxicating. 

“Misty please, I’ve been waiting all day.” The girl smiled devilishly, reaching behind her and unzipping Cordelia’s dress. 

“And you’re gonna wait some more.” The older woman was tired of waiting. She groaned and pushed Misty back. 

“On the bed. If I have to wait then make it worth my while.” Misty happily obliged, stepping back and sitting on the bed. Cordelia straddled the girl’s thighs, making her dress roll up around her hips. This revealed white lace panties which barely covered her center. Misty felt her grind down on the girl’s lap, and smiled up at her. Cordelia ran her fingers through wild curls and the cajun began kissing, nipping and sucking at the pale canvas in front of her. The woman threw her head back and pushed her chest out before grinding down on the lap below her. She soon pushed Misty to lay down on her back, standing to her feet and shimmying out of the skintight fabric, kicking it away but keeping her heels and panties on. Misty noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra the second she saw the woman. She knew her body well enough, both in and out of clothes, to just know. Groaning at the incredibly sexy sight and the discomfort of her own wetness, the swamp witch didn’t have to wait long before she felt legs on either side of her. Cordelia had straddled her waste once more, leaning down to kiss her sensually. The woman trailed her kisses along a jawbone, down a neck and across a chest before sighing. 

“Take off your clothes.” Misty rolled her eyes at the command. 

“I can’t if ya stay on top of me.” Cordelia raised a brow but rolled off of the girl, sitting on the bed patiently while Misty took two seconds to allow the fabric of her dress to pool around her feet. She took her boots off as well, then started for her bra. That’s when Cordelia arose, quickly replacing Misty’s hands with her own and removing the girl’s bra herself. She threw it on the floor before dropping to her knees in front of the girl. Misty gasped as she felt hands on her hip bones, fingers hooking in the band of her silk underwear and pulling them down slowly. She closed her eyes and let out a groan when Delia pulled her hips close, kissing all over her thighs before ceasing and rising to her feet.

Misty was pulled down onto the bed, on top of her lover, both giggling and kissing. Without warning, Cordelia lifted her knee, pressing into Misty’s center. The girl’s breath caught in her throat but she would soon be whimpering as she ground against the soft skin. The headmistress smiled and hummed in approval as she watched Misty become undone on her lower thigh. She watched the girl’s hips become frantic, her eyebrows furrow, the biting of her lip in attempts at quieting herself, the throwing back and then dropping of her head, the heaving of her chest increase, her eyes fluttering open and shut as she tried desperately to keep the orbs trained on Cordelia’s. The woman delighted in the curly hair meeting her chest, the long stares as Misty got closer and closer to her orgasm and above all, she reveled in the whole scene itself. The energy transmitted every time the two made love was enough to bathe the entire continent in white and pink light. She liked to imagine it did just that. Nothing made her feel more whole than hearing Misty’s signature scream when she came, leaving her wetness to linger on Cordelia’s leg. Though the girl had gotten better at quieting the scream, it still could be categorized as such. 

Cordelia felt her lover collapse on her, chest still heaving, and she comforted the girl while she came down from the high. When Misty had relaxed enough, the girl leaned up and again put her weight on her own legs that were positioned on either side of Cordelia. 

“My turn Miss Cordelia.” The woman bit her lip, as she had in fact been waiting all day for this. Misty knew, and admired her commitment in making the girl cum even before herself.

They positioned themselves to where Misty was laying between her lover’s legs, and Cordelia laid on her back with each of her legs on the girl’s shoulders. Misty felt heels lightly scraping at her back as she worked her tongue slowly.

“Ya know, these heels are nice. And quite sexy.” Misty spoke between her administrations, and much to her surprise Cordelia answered breathlessly.

“You’re sexy.” The cajun moaned at the words, both delighted and turned on knowing her lover thought this. She stopped only for a second, coming up to Delia’s face and kissing her. The older woman held Misty’s face in her hands and ground on her hip. The two stayed like this for a long while, kissing sloppily and moaning into each other’s mouths. Cordelia had gotten herself so worked up just from the friction of Misty’s thigh between her legs, that she thought she might burst any minute. She broke out of the kiss. 

“Misty please.” The girl understood exactly what Cordelia wanted, and gave it to her. She lowered herself once more and connected her mouth to Delia’s center. It wasn’t even a minute later and the woman was coming hard with a shaky moan, which she barely managed to keep below a scream. As she moaned Misty’s name, the girl smiled. Coming back up only when she was urged to, she pressed her lips to her lover’s yet again. 

“Misty...” the woman peered deeply into azure eyes which stared back lovingly.

“Cordelia.” The girl teased and Delia rolled her eyes with a smile tugging at her lips. 

“Misty will you be my girlfriend?” The cajun giggled and Cordelia couldn’t help but think of how adorable she was. 

“Only if ya promise it’s what ya want.” Cordelia kissed Misty’s nose lightly and smiled. 

“Of course this is what I want. I want you Misty Day, forever. I promise.” And with this promise came the start of their new lives, although nearly the same, there was one difference. They had each other, and this was all they’d ever truly need. Together they could do any and everything, and that’s exactly what they would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading & happy Valentine’s Day! If you want more chapters, I’d be happy to oblige. Just comment :)


End file.
